Master Shadow Walker
by chachingmel123
Summary: An Otaku dies and get reborn as an alien, not only that but he has been granted the ability to control the shadows. What's a guy got to do with such an OP power? Enter the Tower of course! Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Here is another One-Shot.

I do not own Tower of God.

Enjoy!

Henry Joe, was an Otaku.

And proud.

He had first stumbled onto the miracle of life at the tender age of 14, why it had taken so long was because living in Britain meant that they hardly ever show anything solid from the Anime world and the only way to find out was through the internet and bookstores like 'Waterstones'.

For some reason Manga was frowned upon by those who were adults and if you want to go into a manga related job, Britain was one of the worst places to go and many ended up moving to Japan or some other parts of Asian to find work which was welcomed with open arms.

Ever since his discovery, he had been obsessed with Japanese cartoons especially the classics like 'inuyasha' and even 'Sailor moon' despite them mostly aimed at females.

His room was stock high with Japanese cartoon related stuff and because of that, he wasn't really popular when it came to woman, after all he did have a driver's license to get some women looking for ride.

Unlike most stereotype type Otaku, he wasn't fat and he certainly had a job, after all how would he get the money to buy even more Japanese related stuff?

Not only did he discover Manga and Anime but five year later, he discovered Web toons also, which was like he was finally seeing the world for the first time.

He read everything from Nobless to Transfer Student Storm bringer, both great reads by the way.

So how did he die?

It was simple.

He was dusting off his magic girl collection when some dust went up his nose, he sneezed and flow a good centimetres, knocking over the water that was on the table.

The water before he could stop it, went straight for the plug underneath it and the power went out.

Henry not able to see, tried to navigate his way around the house, looking for a torchlight and just his luck, someone had decided it was nice to rob him at that moment.

A light was shone in his eyes, revealing his face but he could also see an older, rougher looking man face who seemed very surprised to see him and before he could react.

The man ran straight at him with a knife.

The knife went straight to his chest and he tried to scream for help but the next blow, went straight for his neck without mercy, as the man had a crazed gleam in his eyes as he continued to stab him, one after the other in the endless vicious system.

Once the man came to his senses, the man looked horrified at what he done but not horrified enough for him to stop trying to steal things while say 'what the fuck' when he saw all the dolls and videos, not caring about the fact, Henry was lying down bleeding to death.

The man gave him one last look before breaking the door open and walking out, only to be spot by the woman who usually went out to walk her dog.

The woman screamed when she saw the blood and the man swore and ran, Henry stayed alive long enough to hear the woman dial 911, after he was discovered and many people began to fill into his small apartment.

"Stay with Henry" His next door neighbour said, trying to pull him into a sitting position but it just speed up, the amount of blood he was losing as the man swore and the ambulance people finally arriving and started trying to keep him alive.

He faintly heard people crying in the background, he wasn't sure if it was because they were seeing a dead body for the first time or that because the situation called for it.

He just wanted to sleep.

"HEY MAN, STAY AWAKE. DO NOT GIVE UP!" One man yelled.

He felt so sleep.

Henry had finally giving in to the darkness.

.

.

.

Henry was suddenly blinded by Light and before he know what was happening, his eyes were open only to be met with blurriness and his eye sight was shot down, all he could see was blurry shapes and all he could hear was whispers in some foreign language.

He tried to move but for some reason his body wouldn't cooperate with him.

He felt so helpless, all he could do was wait and hope his situation became better and thankful it did.

As each day went by, his eye sight slowly began to improve and he found himself in some kind of leafy house full of giant people with animistic features, the male of the house had leopard ears on top of head and the female had cat ears, anyone that came were also sporting some kind of animal ears.

He finally got a good look at himself through a shiny object and was shocked at what he found.

He saw a small baby sporting gray Leopard ears.

He screamed himself hoarse before his body gave out and he was consumed by darkness.

But even in darkness he was still screaming inwardly at his situation.

 _Calm down Henry_ He told himself.

That's when it hit him.

He had died.

He wanted to go into enough panic attack and go into denial about his situation but nothing else made sense.

Why else was he in the form a baby animal thing if he hadn't died and been reborn?

The more he thought about it, the more he started to like the thought of having animal ears, a lot of cartoon shows feature Animal Hybrids and they were all pretty kick ass, he himself had purchased a lot of animal girls and would shamelessly hop around with different kinds of animal ears and pretend to one of his favourite Cat girls.

Of course in the comfort of his own home of course, where nobody could see him.

Now he was exactly looking forward to having heighten abilities.

He woke up to see his new 'parents' looking over him with worry, he gave them a toothless smile which made the female squealing and the male sigh in relief.

His new name was Irk and the planet he was on, was not earth.

Imagine his shock when he was finally taken outside to find not one or two, but six suns sporting in the sky, all of them were a fair distance away from each other and even though he know it was a couple of a thousand degrees outside, he was completely fine and wobbling about, while trying to learn the strange language of the planet.

Five years had passed blissfully in peace before he began to realise he wasn't normal.

Not even a week after his birthday, he started hearing voices.

At first he thought it was all in his head but the voices staidly became louder and he was soon out to hunt the source of the voices.

He didn't have much luck since with each direction, the voices were at the same level before he just sat down, in the blazing heat, where his shadow was in front of him and he was shocked at what he saw.

His own shadow sprung to life and started talking to him, nobody else could hear it but him, at first he was beyond freaked out but after a while, his curiosity got the better of him and he felt like an idiot when he began talking back to his own shadow.

The shadow responded.

The shadow called him a 'Master Shadow Walker' something that was never been seen before, after all, who hears their own shadow talking without being shipped to the mental hospital?

The shadow was happy to answer all his questions about what the title was and what that meant for him.

A Master Shadow Walker was someone who could communicate and control the shadows of anything or anyone.

It was truly a frightening ability to have, after all nobody could escape from your own shadow, if he willed it, he could have someone shadows swallow a person whole and all the information and ability that person had, would be transferred to him.

The ability was truly overpowered and if it got out that he had such an ability, it would send the whole world into mess panic.

So he hid the ability only using the ability in secret, he left home at 18 to travel the world and had adopted a quite lazily personality, he acted like he could take care of everything with ease, he took up Smoking because he thought it would make him look badass and he was right.

He only ate through his shadows, to keep up the pretence of being normal, he eat normal food while in reality he ate anything that happen to look tasty to his eyes and was standing alone.

For some reason he felt like he was being watched, it bugging him at the back of his mind, there was no doubt in his mind that someone was collecting data on him so that meant he had to be extra careful of what he did, he didn't want to clue anyone into what he could do.

He practised Martial Arts in his spear time and hardly used his power when fighting, he would rely on his hand to hand combat training and considering how everyone had the ability to fight, he saw some very interesting powers with each battle while his opponent would 'mysteriously' disappear not even a week later and secretly get added to his book of talent and skills.

Irk soon found himself pretty bored when you're so OP that nobody could stop you, that's when he noticed something coming down from the sky.

It looked like a door to something, his curiosity peaked and he got closer.

He saw a large man sporting dog ears with some kind of staff, the man looked very pleased with himself.

"AT LEAST, THE TOWER OF GOD IS OPENED!" The man yelled, having yet to pick up he was being watched. "THE PATH OF FAME AND FORTUNE IS BEFORE ME! ONCE I'VE REQUIRED POWER, I'LL COME BACK AND BE CROWNED THE RULER OF THIS WORLD! AND NOBODY CAN STOP M-"the man was cut off as he was suddenly sent flying with a knee to the face.

The forces was so strong that the man died on impact.

Irk stood in front of the corps and had the shadows, discreetly absorb the body before he turned towards the gate.

He lit a new cigarette and smoked right in front of the door, on the outside he was perfect image of calm but on the inside, his mind was whirling as he looked at the door.

Tower of GOD?

Why did that sound familiar to him?

His mind went back to the time when he was human and went to a certain site he had bookmarked.

The door looking why too familiar for his liking.

But it wasn't possible.

To think he wasn't just reincarnated as an Alien but in a web comic no less.

He wondered if he should go through or not.

Eventually the fact that the door was closing before his very eyes, quicken his decision and he smirked, filling his lungs with smoke, the shadows encased his lungs, filtering all the harmfully substances and making it safe for his body.

He walked towards the door and grabbed hold of it, before pushing it wide open.

He whistle and put his hands in his pockets and walked through the door as if he was taking a stroll through the park.

He was looking forward to seeing what the Tower had for him.

 _Another irregular had entered the tower._

And scene!

Here is another One-Shot, boy I'm on fire today. If this is popular, I may think of continuing this but until then, this story is up for adoption to anybody. If I do decide to continue this, Irk will only use his power when he has no other choice and his layback attitude will unnerve a lot of them as he goes from one level to the next as people try to figure out what his special ability is. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Are you shocked that I've updated? I'm pretty shocked too. I started to read Tower of God seriously and got into it, before I got bored and really couldn't care less about the series since it was too long and dragged on forever, but now I am confident that I have enough content, to actually make a story out of this.

Enjoy!

Irk, walked through the door, smoking and not even a second, after he had stepped through it, the door to the Tower closed behind him and he came face to face with a ironic character of the webtoon series.

It was none other than Headon, the tower's caretaker.

And the webtoon, certainly did not do the creature justice in appearance, it was so freaky looking into something that looked so cartoony on paper, but in real life was the creature, you hoped will never visit your dream's.

And, how the hell, can it's eyes also be it's mouth!?

How did that work!?

"What an unexpected surprise. I could have sworn, this tower, never opened for you...Irk" The thing said, to the man with gray leopard ears on his forehead, who didn't even look shocked, that some guy he had never met before, know his name.

"Tower? You mean that thing that came down from the sky?" Irk said, acting like he didn't know enough about the tower to be classed as a full blown threat. "Well... if your looking for the guy who was about to enter. I killed him because of some nonsense he was spouting about becoming king of the plane. I really did not want to under, such an idiot."

"hmmm" was heard before Headon grinned, this guy was certainly interesting. "Than, you must be an irregular and I've got to say it's been quite a while, since the Tower had another irregular other than Baam" before saying. "Well, I'll like to formally welcome you to the Tower of God. My name is Headon, the guardian of the first floor. If you reach, the very top of the tower, than the tower will grant you, any wish, you desire. Do you want, Money? Fame? Fortune? Just name it and it's yours"

"Oh, so if I wish that everybody in the tower should drop down and die, it would do that?" He said, sounding so innocent.

The was a long hard pause before Headon smiled came back at full force.

"Kukuku, what an interesting guy you are, Mr Irk." He said, "I look forward to seeing how far, you get in the tower. Now, let's begin your first task."

Ch 2: A very fast advancement of the first and second floor.

"A test?" Irk said, as the tip of Headon staff started to glow into a shape of some sort of ball full of energy.

"Watch. This is the lowest level of the tower" Headon said, as a cage suddenly came out of nowhere to appear right in front of them and out, from the very cage, was a giant snake like thing.

It's eyes met Irk own but instead of feeling fear, he relight his cigarette.

Headon, thought he was by the far, the most calmest person he had ever seen when meeting Shinheuh for the first time, most people tend to cower or look away, not go and enjoy another cigarette.

"This test, is called 'Ball'" Headon said, "You see that big round thing, behind the monster in the cage? That's your objective, if a strong external force is applied to it. It will pop."

"And to do that, I need to be in the cage" Irk said.

"Correct" Headon said, boy was this, one smart. "All, you have to do, is to go into that steel cage, and either avoid the monster or defeat it. And then apply enough force, to the ball, causing it to pop. When you have done that, you would advance to level 2."

Now, how will this man respond? He thought with a grin.

What face, will this man show, while staring death in the face?

He had done this job, for countless years, so he had seen many faces twisted in despair, at the realization, you could die here, before their journey to the top, even started.

But the man surprised him once again as Irk said. "So all, I have to do, is hit the round thing, right?"

"...that is correct" Headon said, and before he even realized what was happening, Irk had bent his knees and made a mad dash to the cage and passed right through it.

The eel immediately saw him when he entered it's territory and rushed at him, it giant frame was imposing and would have had any mere person running for the hill's at the sight of it, it's mouth was nightmarishly wide showing razy sharp teeth, as it intended to swallow him whole.

 _Like, I would be eaten by a mere fish._ Irk thought, his right leg shot up at it's mouth, that was only a hair breath away, while still smoking, with his hands in his pocket's.

The shear force was enough, to knock the eel over.

Irk, did not look back and wait for the eel to regain it senses like an idiot, he made a mad dash for the sphere, made from energy.

All the while Headon was grinning like an idiot, nobody had ever dealt with the eel like that before, he supposed he could expect at least this, from the most powerful person on his planet.

But how, would he handle the sphere?

 _There!_ Irk thought, like many solid objects, the sphere had a shadow, and that shadow told him, where to strike, so using his right fist, he gave a good whack to the ball.

Nothing happened.

"Well, that's-" Headon spoke, too soon because before his very eyes, the sphere of energy crumbled until there was nothing left, but dust.

… _..Well, would you like this, guy. He's some kind of monster!_ He thought, truly shocked, he had tried extra hard to fortify that thing, because this guy was an irregular and yet, with one whack, the ball came apart like it was nothing.

The guy, didn't even look like he was trying.

Irk, had finished his cigarette and lit another one, he wondered if he could buy some more at some level when he was higher.

"Well, congratulations, Irk. You advance to the next floor" Headon said, and Irk disappeared in a blinding white smoke.

The actual test took less than a minute.

Headon was left alone, in the darkness with his thought's waiting for the next one to show up.

Why did he feel like the guy he let through, could really make it to the top?

.

.

Should he act, on his sudden urge to run, while he could?

#Floor 2#

"Hm" Irk said, looking around the grassy plane, so this was the second floor in real life?

It certainly looked like, he was outside, instead of indoor, if not for the fact, there was a giant floating building above him, along with a golden large cube.

"Testing, Testing" a person's voice came out of the cube. "HELLO 'REGULAR MEMBERS WHO HAVE ENTERED THE TOWER! THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR, AND I SINCERELY WELCOME YOU TO—THE EVANKHELL'S FLOOR!"

 _So noisy.._ Irk thought, his ears were twitching from the noise alone.

He began to walk around, looking for other people.

"THIS EVANKHELL'S FLOOR, IS ALSO CALLED 'THE FLOOR OF TESTS'. THE REASON IS. THIS IS ACTUALLY THE LEVEL, YOU ARE DEEMED WORTHY OF CLIMBING THE TOWER!" Spoke the voice.

Without making a sound, he began to find other people and scout out, his soon to be rivals without them knowing it.

"Now, putting the minor details aside, shall we begin?" The voice said, "You might as well get a good warm up exercise. The first test is simple, so I'll announce the rules, so listen carefully! "

Making them all listen.

"There are a total of 400 people here, all you have to do, is get them to 200" The voice said, "And by any means necessary. I don't really care"

Meaning, this is a death match.

Already regular's who'd figured this out, were looking at each other warily and drawing out their weapons.

"The moment, the amount of regular's hit 200, the test will end" The voice said. "Good, luck. Everybody"

 _FAST!_ This was the thought of everybody that crossed Irk path, as he expertly avoid them, he know he didn't have to kill anybody and get his hands dirty, it would be better, if he didn't show his power here.

Not on such a low level.

Eventually, people realized they couldn't catch him and got tired of chasing him, and found easier to catch pray, meaning other people.

But despite the screams of terror, it would be quite a while, for this part of the floor to end.

"STAND, STILL YOU DAMN, CAT!" A giant guy who looked like a pig wielding a club said.

Irk easily dodged a swing, that was aimed at his head and arrow's, that were aimed for his legs.

"JUST WATCHING YOU RUN AROUND AND SMOKE, LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE WORLD. JUST PISSES ME OFF!" Yelled the guy.

Meanwhile regulars were dying left and right around them, killed by those determined to be, in the last 200, even if it meant killing their own friends and family member's.

The Tower was a harsh place and if certain ears hear the fact that he was a irregular, the Tower would turn into hell on earth trying to control him, thinking they had more than one chance to push the king off his throne.

Like, he would let himself be controlled like Baam who couldn't see the evil in front of him.

But than again, nobody had powers that allowed a person's very shadow to tell you everything about them including their personality like he did.

The very thought, was laughable at best, if Baam didn't have his bond's with people, he wouldn't be chained to the tower and other people's expectation's.

Just hearing the name Baam annoyed him, on a deep level.

Suddenly the pig, was caught by a large black tail which wrapped around his frame, the black lizard ignored it screams to be put down, as it opened it's gigantic mouth to swallow it whole.

Pork, was Pork after all, even if it was alive and had clothes on.

The Lizard burped out the pig's armor and sat down.

"Aren't you going to chase me?" Irk said, stopping.

"No, I get the feeling. Chasing you, will only waste my energy. I can feel your very strong." The giant large black lizard man said. "So I'm going to wait this out, eventually there would be 200 left." It was only a waiting game now.

"Well, that's boring. Hey, do you want to form an alliance?" Irk said, as the Lizardman eyebrow rose. "Think about it, we can make sure, both of us survive and get to the next floor. Eventually everybody will get desperate when the remaining survivors become 250 and killing is a lot more important. Your so big, so of course, you'll eventually be a target. Isn't it better, to have somebody their size, to take care of the attack's that are too small for you to see?" He sat down, down beside the Lizard man, the sound of people's scream's were not that far from them.

"so nosy" The giant lizard man said.

"I agree" Irk said, "My name is Irk by the way. As you can tell, I'm not human" his ears twitched.

"Yes, I can see that" The giant lizard man said, suddenly getting the strong urge to stroke his leopard ears, but managed to resist. "My name is Eri. A female lizard woman. People think I'm a man because of my deep voice"

"Oh, I already know that" He said, getting up when she showed surprise, but he wasn't going to tell her how he know that. "Just call me psychic, or something. And if you want to pass the second test, we need another person."

"What?" She said, what did he mean?

Just than the announcer said. "The first part has ended. All remaining regulars stop, what you are doing and hear me"

Some continued to fight.

"Everybody, trying to continue their fight, will be disqualified." This got everybody to stop trying to kill each other. "The 200 individual's who have passed, I congratulate you!"

Some people were smiling.

"Although it's arrived a bit too soon, let's start part 2." said the voice, making them all wonder. "The next test is 'to make a buddy'! Out of all 200 here, make 2 of them your buddy. Although it sounds simple. This test can only be passed if your, in a group of three!"

 _How, did, he?_ Eri thought, turning to the leopard eared guy in shock, can this guy see the future or something?

"ALSO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS, WITHIN 5 MINUTES OR YOUR DISQUALIFIED!" The announcer said, getting shocked looks, as everybody began to hurry to partner up. "AND YOU HAVE TO BE TOUCHING EACH OTHER, WHEN THE TIMER RUN'S OUT!"

"Damn it" Somebody said, how do you make friends with somebody, who you tried to kill not even a second ago?

"Shouldn't, we get going?" Eri said, standing up, she would make an alliance with him for now, since she actually needed him to pass.

"Why?" He said, "we have our third team mate right here" he lifted a tiny string up in the air, to reveal it was wrapped around something much bigger.

Small feet and mouse ear's adored it's head.

The thing looked like a human girl.

That.

And absolutely terrified.

"PLEASE, DON'T EAT ME!" She cried out.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Shinsoo Barrier test and the correct door test, the results not only surprise the Test Director's but they can't help but notice how calmly Irk, breezes through it. Review/fav and follow!


	3. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
